so it came to this
by kuroyagi
Summary: Sanzo and Gojyo are on their way, coming back from a side mission, crossing a forest to return to the inn where Goku and Hakkai are waiting...


_written on January 14, 2009_

**So It Came To This..**_  
_

Why was that stupid kappa sleeping in a situation like this? Sanzo was above his patience limit and jumped at the kappa who wouldn't wake up and angrily grabbed a flock of red hair and whispered harshly at the kappa to wake up. Instead of the obvious, something strange happened as the kappa groaned in his sleep and moaned a hushed and full of passion "Sanzoo…" It was so shocking that Sanzo was at a lost and stared at the face of the sleeping yet painful face of Gojyo who suddenly looked so beautiful to him that he couldn't move himself away from it. Suddenly realization came to him as something throbbed in his gut and he shut his eyes angrily and kicked the kappa to awaken him not caring about the listening ears anymore. "Get up you idiot! We're surrounded" Gojyo lazily opened his eyes, completely oblivious of what had happened a few seconds ago. Sanzo looked pretty normal to him with his gun pointed at him. "Great, I told you I needed a few seconds to sleep to regenerate myself you damn monk, why are you making such a fuss?" Sanzo kept having flash backs of the kappa's face and it made him quiet angry and moved his gun to the kappa's balls. "We're fucking surrounded you asshole and you're still lost in those fucking perverted dreams of yours!" startled, Gojyo looked up questioningly at him as to how would Sanzo know about his dreams. He didn't recall anything himself. He simply shrugged and moved up, dusting himself casually as he counted how many were surrounding them. "Youkai?" he asked randomly. "No, it's something more sinister than that." As Sanzo was reloading his gun, Gojyo realized that something gooey was leaking down the branch over Sanzo's head. He rushed in to push Sanzo away, but at that very second Sanzo moved away turning gracefully and shot straight at where the substance was coming from. The creature fell directly over the head of the confused kappa. Sanzo sneered turning his attention to the others around them. None of them seemed to be willing to approach them yet. He turned around at the angry kappa who was now glaring at him still laying under the creature. "Will you get that thing off of me?" Sanzo's foot casually hit the skinny looking animal away from the back of the kappa.

Gojyo shifted to his knees and looked up at Sanzo. "What the hell was that for you crazy monk?" Sanzo looked down at him and didn't answer. He still felt like killing the kappa, but the kappa looked oblivious of what he had whispered in his sleep. He thought it would be wiser not to push it further. But the kappa was aware that something in the monk's behavior was a bit more hostile than the usual. He was trying to save his skinny ass and the monk obviously made sure the kappa would fall under that little but heavy black creature. "Get your ass up, you lazy cockroach. We're surrounded." Gojyo lifted himself up. He knew very well that they were surrounded. They were being watched all the time they were in this god forsaken forest but the creatures didn't seem to be attacking them, so he just left them alone.

But Sanzo looked like he really wanted to kill them. He looked like he was angry for some reason. "I know you don't like being around me, believe me it's the same for me, but stop playing around and tell me what the fuck's gotten into you?" Sanzo looked at him in disdain and looked back. "It's more like something's wrong with you kappa. We're in the middle of I donno how many of these things and you're as cool as sleeping without a care."

"They're not attacking us are they?" Sanzo's anger was back on front line again.

"Well maybe I should have left you here sleeping with your rosy perverted dreams so you'd turn into food for them."

Again with the dream, why the fuck couldn't this shitty monk grasp that he needed to shut his fucking eyes for a few minutes before continuing the road. "Fuck you, you little shit-head!" Sanzo was inspecting the black creature in the bushes and looking at the white teeth that reminded him of a spider. This thing could bite, what the hell was it? An insect? An animal? Sanzo wasn't paying attention to the angry kappa who was still cursing him and the next thing he knew was him shouting "Are you even listening to me?" Sanzo shrugged and was attempting to move away when he found himself nailed to a tree trunk with a big bronze hand clasped around his neck and automatically his armed hand lifted to the head of the kappa who stared fiercely at him. Sanzo had never seen anyone ignore the gun held in his hand except for Gojyo when he was angry at him.

"Get the fucking off of me before I kill you"

Gojyo slowly answered "You still need me for the holy mission"

"The hell I need you, I'll show you right away" The gun was crushing Gojyo's skull when Sanzo felt something hard pressing in his belly he flushed and added "And what the fuck are you getting so excited for?"

Gojyo smiled and angrily said "I only get excited when pretty ladies are involved, don't count yourself in." Gojyo was simply blaming his hardness to the fact that he was sleeping seconds ago. Sanzo didn't answer him and only stared. Pretty ladies my ass you fool, I can feel you from miles away, and you were whispering my name only seconds ago. In that silence, with their blazing gazes locked, the kappa's heart skipped a beat and he had a sudden realization and when that happened he pushed away from the monk in utter surprise and turned his back to hide it from the monk.

What the hell was that just now? his fingertips were betraying him, he stared down at the hand that was around Sanzo's beautifully carved neck seconds ago. Beautifully carved? Where the hell did that come from? With his other hand he reached to his pack and fished out a cigarette and lit it saying casually "I'll get rid of them" and moved out into the forest.

Concentrate on the foe Gojyo, don't think about it. Suddenly, all his concentration went to the many black creatures that started attacking him. What a good coincidence, he thought. His ears were sharp and the fact that he didn't hear gunshots told him that Sanzo was safe. He expertly danced his chain blade around and killed as many as he could keeping his attention on the fight at hand. Once he finished from the creatures, he crushed his cigarette under his boot and before he could think of anything, he heard Sanzo's gun. He rushed there in a heart beat and saw Sanzo was sucking on his cigarette and loading his gun as a few of the skinny black creatures were on the ground, gooey substances leaking out of them, three steps away from the monk's composed form. "Did they attack you?" "Aa" was the low grunt answer coming from the frowning face. Gojyo suddenly understood something and wanted to make sure if he was right. "This is your second smoke in the forest, right?" Sanzo looked up questioningly at him then answered with a nod. Gojyo nodded back as Sanzo let go of his smoke and crushed it. "Let's move" he said.

As they walked, the creatures seemed to slowly follow them but never showing any hostility. They both walked side by side without any exchange of words.

Gojyo was thinking again about what happened and asking to himself. Why Sanzo of all people? He had never felt anything towards any man. What was he thinking? Then, it hit him that the man looked like a fallen god or something. A fallen god with a nasty character. He sighed deeply as they walked. Sanzo was chanting to himself not to think about Gojyo when the sudden sigh of melancholy hit his eardrum. Was that fucking irritating kappa thinking of him?

"What's that stupid sigh for, you stupid kappa?"

"Nandemonai"came the cool answer.

"It didn't sound like nothing"

Gojyo smiled at the frowning monk and said "I was thinking of having a smoke, it's a pity I can't have one."

Sanzo was suddenly relieved to know that he wasn't the one preoccupying the kappa's mind. Unfortunately for him Gojyo saw what happened and couldn't help himself but to irritate Sanzo even more so he continued "I would really want one so I can change my thought's lines a bit"

Sanzo was definitely angry now. The gun was out and pointing again to its favorite target. "What? Why are you so angry? You thought I was thinking about you?"

That fucking kappa's guts were driving Sanzo mad.

"And why would I think that?" said Sanzo keeping his cool while being completely irritated.

"I donno." Shrugged the kappa looking away from him, "what were you thinking then?"

Sanzo got angrier but simply said "that's none of your concern"

Gojyo looked away then said "it is pretty much my concern because you're thinking about me" Sanzo's eyebrow was twitching dangerously now and he glared at the cool looking kappa and challenged him to say that again. But the kappa ignored him and moved away. Sanzo was at his limit. "You fucking bastard, the day where you ignore me didn't even come yet." Gojyo turned around and looked at the out of mind angry Sanzo who was stepping towards him, he smiled casually and let himself be pinned on the ground as Sanzo shoved his gun in his mouth. A deep moan ran in Gojyo's throat as the gun went down. Gojyo was at a complete loss at what was happening to him. He shoved the gun away from his mouth and turned his eyes away unable to look at Sanzo and completely lost in his own thoughts. All he could say was an angry self retreated curse and he shut his eyes. "Sanzo, move away from me." Sanzo was still in shock of what was happening. "The hell, you owe me explanations you fucking bastard!" Gojyo's eyes opened and fire was gushing out of them as he looked at Sanzo "What explanation do you want? You're fucking sitting on my groin and my balls are going to explode if you move your ass some more." Sanzo suddenly realized that there was something extremely hard under his ass, he was flush red.

"Stop it then you stupid erogappa! I thought it got excited only for pretty ladies!"

"Well, I guess now it's also getting excited for nasty character-ed god like figures with extreme grace and beauty." Spit the kappa with disgust raging on his face.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Sanzo didn't know how to react to such a thing.

"It's not like I like it either you shitty monk, but that's how it is, so please move away from me. Plus, you're in no condition of asking for explanations from me" Suddenly Sanzo realized a hand had sneaked in and was touching him where no one, not even him was allowed to touch. Sanzo was very angry but there was nothing to do since he was as hard too, so he lifted away from the kappa then said "let's get the fucking out of here, I need a cigarette"

"yeah, me too"

They were both silent the whole time and they reached the inn silently. Sanzo locked himself in his room and Gojyo silently went out on the balcony and sat under the wall and smoked. Hakkai was concerned at what was going on and moved out to Gojyo with a smile on his face. "Well, hope that little mission wasn't too dangerous" Gojyo lifted his head realizing the concern on Hakkai's face, he smiled briefly and said "Except for the fact that I was going to get shot about five times on the way, it was a rather easy mission."

Hakkai smiled knowingly and then asked again "Why did he lock himself up?"

"I guess I'm to blame for that too" said Gojyo shrugging and puffed a sensual smoke out of his lips. Hakkai was still standing and puzzled. "I need some time to think Hakkai … I still don't understand it." I bet he doesn't either, he continued to himself. Hakkai nodded seeing the painful expression on his friend's face who was staring in the blank trying to spot something that wasn't there.

"Well, then, I'll let you off the hook this time. I'll go with Goku for the provisions and be back in about an hour or so" Gojyo nodded and Hakkai disappeared. There was a heavy silence when Goku wasn't around. "Ma..ma.., I guess I'll have to deal with it for now" Gojyo lifted himself and went in the bathroom's direction but when he lifted his head, he saw that someone else had the same idea as him. He lowered his head and sneered then he turned away letting Sanzo use the bathroom first.

"Oy, where do you think you're going? I don't need your fucking courtesy."

"It's not courtesy you asshole, as if! I just changed my mind and you got lucky" He took a few steps and was about to leave when Sanzo called behind him

"I think you're in more urge than me, bakka" Gojyo laughed.

"I can find better ways to ease my urges, you bastard, plus it never occurred to me that you'd ever need to ease your own urges. I thought you basically didn't have anything between your legs. Guess I was wrong, huh?" Sanzo was positively angry now. Why did they have to be on each others' neck all the time?

"What the fuck did you say? Get your lazy butt over here you goddamn kappa, I'm not finished with you" The gun was up and shooting by now. The kappa got angry now and turned around with a blazing glare in his red eyes.

"Just go ahead will you?"

"You were here first so go on you drastically ill mannered pervert."

"You fucking don't even appreciate a little real manner do you? What was I fucking thinking?" ...if it's like that then I have some things that are much more urgent than your childish behavior right now. The kappa barged in the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sanzo sat down next to the door, anger still rushing in his veins. When he calmed down, he started to hear the hushed and faraway moans of the kappa that made him so very attentive against his will. But after a few seconds he heard his hushed voice call his name and in that instant, like a lighting, the voice triggered a series of reactions in him.

Before he knew it, he was inside the bathroom holding his gun towards the naked back of the kappa who stood there with his pants half dangling from his hips, right hand carving in the wall and the left slowly moving. Sanzo was completely mesmerized at the view and was red by the time Gojyo's half fevered and half dreamy eyes lifted slowly to look at him. "'Ch', I should have known better" he buckled himself before he finished, fished his shirt and turned away from the gun holding frozen figure. Before he had time to turn to the corridor, Sanzo's angry slow voice held him frozen in his place.

"Don't you fucking dare do that again."

"Do what?" asked the now bored kappa.

"What you were just doing"

"You gonna deprave me from masturbating too?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know what I'm talking about"

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"You fucking said my _name_ just now. I'm not your personal doll, if you ever imagine me in any fucking perverted way ever again, I'll kill you"

The death threat was very powerful this time and pretty much insane from Gojyo's perspective. But Gojyo knew that his life would be over in a second if he did the wrong move now. He dropped his head and with a sad tone he said "I can't control it. It's fucking bugging me to death but I have no choice but to accept getting off on someone like you."

"What the fuck do you mean by 'someone like you'?" Gojyo chuckled, it was amusing how Sanzo commented on that part and not the rest.

"I mean an arrogant, self centered cursing monk like you."

He turned and looked at the frozen Sanzo who was still holding the gun and looking straight at where Gojyo was standing minutes ago.

"I'm two seconds away from…" the gun turned around at him and Sanzo was alert now and facing the kappa.

"Don't you fucking dare say it" Sanzo was still looking challengingly at the kappa when Gojyo started laughing at himself. "What's so funny?"

"I am" the kappa chuckled "I'm really crazy, aren't I?"

"hmpf" Sanzo's reply of agreement came by lowering the gun. For some reason he calmed down.

"What am I supposed to do now?" asked, more to himself than anyone else, the completely crushed Gojyo as a cloud moved before his shining eyes.

Sanzo looked at him with a glimpse of concern. What indeed. What should he, Sanzo, do now? Gojyo was the only person who was ever able to turn him on, and he did that without even trying. Gojyo kept constantly fighting back being attracted to him but how long would Gojyo keep away from him. Or worse, how long, he, Sanzo, will be able to pretend he was disgusted by Gojyo's sexual attraction to him. Suddenly Gojyo recomposed himself and said "It's never going to work running away like this, is it? But we're still going to run away, right?" Gojyo was looking at the door step and Sanzo turned to look there too. "I guess so" he mumbled.

Gojyo left his side and left the building not to come back till late night. Sanzo locked himself up and stayed in his room most of the time. The next day, everything was back to normal. Everyone looked the same, the conversations took their similar patterns. Gojyo was irritating the pissed off monk again, as if nothing had happened. Suddenly Gojyo's hand went to the monk's shoulder, so very casually, and he leaned in and whispered "Don't be too laid back bouzu. I'm not letting go of you, I like being your thorn" and you are mine... he thought to himself, he chuckled happily when the harassed monk shoved his hand and grunted angrily. At least, things looked normal for all who watched.


End file.
